Life's Too Short
by Samandjackforever
Summary: A near death experience makes Rodney think about life and how he had really let it pass…that is all about to change. –CarsonRodney slash fic.—First Atlantis fic, please r & r


Summary- A near death experience makes Rodney think about life and how he had really let it pass…that is all about to change. –Carson/Rodney slash fic.-

A/N- This is my first Atlantis fic! YAY! Please enjoy and be nice. I LOVE RODNEY MCKAY! Tehe. This piece is rated M for a very good reason. LOLS!

Life's too short

The computer beeped harshly at Rodney as the energy levels of the pod, which was lying at the bottom of the Atlantis Ocean, started to drop. This situation wasn't new to him. Lying in a flooding pod……nothing new at all.

The pod was like a casket, there was very little room for him to look at his computer. The energy levels dropped lower as they reached the double digits. Rodney could feel the water he was laying in rise up and just touch his ear lobe. He was running out of time.

All Rodney could do was look up in the darkness of the pod and think. He could end it quickly and just rip some live wires out of the computer and place them in the water. Quick and easy. He reached for the wires but stopped, since the pod had a little energy box the electric shock could be massive and possibly kill the marine life. Rodney thought again as the water fogged his hearing.

Panic slowly set in as his body shook lightly in fear. He closed his eyes with a small gasp of fear. "i…I bet you they don't even realize I'm gone….oh god…I can't believe I'm gonna die here…" Rodney said to himself as he felt the icy water hit his temples. He never realized how cold the water was, he was too busy thinking about how to free himself, but now…he knows there is no chance.

Rodney pressed his face up against the doors of the pod trying to steal a few more breaths before the water covered him in his icy cold casket under the sea.

Rodney went into full panic as he kicked the sides of the pod with all his might. Black spotted his vision as his world began to turn to mush. His lungs burned and ached for oxygen as his body started to shut down. He opened his mouth and started to breath in the water.

He sank to the bottom of the pod as he felt the water fill his lungs. He thought of how he wasted his life by not living it to the fullest. His thoughts drifted to Carson, his love and now Carson will never know. The last thing he remembered hearing was the sound of a latch picking up his pod…but it's too late now as Rodney's world went black.

As soon as the pod hit the main land, john dug the crowbar into the doors and pushed them apart. Water poured out of the pod as Carson reached into the pod and pulled Rodney out and laid him down on the floor.

Rodney was pale and his lips were a slight blue color. Carson began CPR as he yelled orders to his team. "Come on Rodney…Come back to us." Carson said as he continued with the CPR.

Moments later Rodney's body shook slightly as he coughed the water out of his lungs. "get me blankets over here!" Carson yelled as his team wrapped blankets tightly around Rodney once his coughing fit stopped.

"ca…Carson?" Rodney asked weakly as Carson's team put him on a stretcher, "I'm here Rodney…you're going to be fine." Carson said as they started to wheel him to the infirmary. Carson could have sworn he heard Rodney mutter, "I don't think so.." but when Carson looked over to the stretcher Rodney was lost in sleep.

_Hours later-_

Cold water surrounding him, he had to breathe…he need air. Rodney screamed in his sleep as he sat up. He opened his eyes and looked frantically around the room for several seconds before coming to terms to where he was. Carson was at his side in seconds, "Rodney what's wrong?" Carson asked gently as Rodney laid back down uneasily. "water…everywhere…I couldn't breathe." Rodney said as his voice shook lightly.

"You're ok now Rodney…do you want to talk about it?" Carson asked as he sat by Rodney's bed side. Rodney shrugged lightly, "I guess…" Rodney said simply as he leaned back. "Well then start talking." Carson said simply. That simple request opened the flood gates.

"I seriously thought I was going to die…I guess in the end I just gave up…like before." Rodney said ashamed as Carson placed a comforting hand on Rodneys shoulder. "h-hey I know I don't say this enough but thank you for everything." Rodney said as he put a hand over Carsons hand.

Rodney had rarely thanked Carson for his help and whenever Rodney did…it always raised Carsons heart beat a notch. Rodney didn't let go of Carsons hand, which caused Carsons heart beat to beat maximum speed, "That's my job lad. Ya don't need to thank me." Carson said suddenly nervously as he felt Rodneys fingers interlock with his own.

"what are you doing?" Carson asked lightly as Rodney shrugged and pulled Carson closer. "I have no idea…" Rodney whispered in Carsons ear. Carson felt himself shiver lightly as Rodneys hands slide down over his arms. "are we alone?" Rodney asked in a hushed voice as Carson nodded.

Rodney moved over to one side and pulled Carson rather roughly on the bed. Before Carson knew it Rodney was practically all over him.

Carson bit back a loud moan as he felt Rodney slide on top of him. "R-Rodney what are ya doing?" Carson asked once he found his voice. "something I should have done a long time ago." Rodney replied, his voice husky and lustful.

Rodney straddled Carson's hips and ground into him lightly while he placed hot kisses on his neck, "good god…" Carson moaned lightly as he placed his hands on rodneys hips. Carson pushed his hips back up against Rodney as Rodney moaned lightly and pushed Carsons shirt up.

Rodney placed wild and hot kissed on Carsons chest while his hands worked on Carsons zipper. Carsons hands slid underneath the elastic waist band of rodneys pants as he grasped Rodney lightly.

"Carson-!" Rodney moaned out lightly as his hips jerked against Carsons hand as Rodney grasped Carson. "oh god Rodney-!" Carson moaned out a little bit louder then Rodney.

They stroked, kissed, and pumped until they brought each other to an orgasm. The came together moaning each others names.

After they cleaned up slightly, they cuddled in each others arms.

"so tell me love…what brought on that little confession?" Carson asked as he held his new lover close. "When I was laying in that pod, I thought of how life is too short…and I thought about how I would die without you knowing how I really do love you." Rodney said as he kissed Carson lightly, "Aye, I love you too Rodney." Carson said as he kissed Rodney back.

They closed their eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep cradled by their love.

END!

PLEASE REVIEW!! This is my first Atlantis fic. WOOTZ! I'm glad to finally get it out there.


End file.
